decisions, decisions
by AmazingIvyxo3
Summary: When little Wanda Stryder is enrolled in boarding school, she knew it would be bad. She didn't know that she was being enrolled in a giant crack house. In a school filled with bad boys, steroids, drugs and a LOT of STDs, how will one Innocent little teenager survive?
1. Help me

Hey guys! Its me...BUT YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT! LETS STOP STATING THE OBVIOUS AND GET ON WITH THE STORY! (due to the nature of this story, certain people WILL be VERY ooc)

Disclaimer:Face it. If I owned the host, I wouldnt be doing fanfictions. This wouldn't even be a fanfiction...it just be fiction.

x3x3Wanda's povx3x3

"Wanda?" I turned as I was getting out of the car.

"Yes, Aunt Maggie?"

"Be good." She muttered, not even bothering to look at me.

"Like you care." Sharon muttered from the backseat. Aunt Maggie's head whipped around.

"Sharon! What did we talk about?" Sharon rolled her eyes.

"Don't talk about the little bitch to her face." Aunt Maggie sighed and looked at me, even though it was obvious she didn't care if I moved to Mexico to sell meth.

"Good luck, Wanda."

"Bye." I muttered, closing the door and turning away.

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

I looked up at Mel's boarding school, The California Institute for Troubled Children. It goes from 3rd grade to college. Mel's been going here since she was 12. Even though I'm almost 17 now, this place still scares me. I'd had a good life untill the incident that took me from Uncle Jeb's house to this hell hole.

"Hey blondie!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by a guy around 18 yelling at me, staggering over to me.

"How old are ya, ten?" His arm wrapped around my shoulder, his index finger pushing my chin up, forcing me to look him in the eyes. They were a really pretty blue, a saphire color.

"Lose yer parents, kid?" His breath smelled like beer, something that I'd known from Mel's room when I visited her here when I was younger.  
I shoved his finger off my chin.

"Im 16. Get off me." I muttered, failing in trying to sound tough. He noticed, arching a black eyebrow.

"Fiesty, aren't we, now?" He looked me up and down. I crossed my arms, making him laugh.

"C'mon now...Don't be like that..." He started to uncross my arms when I heard a familiar voice.

"Ey Ian! Don't be rapin my sister O'Shea! You'l give her a disease or somthin'!" Mel screamed as she ran up behind us. He laughed as Mel pushed him off me.

"Had to try Stryder." He winked at me before walking off to harass some other girl. Mel wrapped her arms around me, then pulled back and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"You stay away from him. Or his brother. Any O'Shea is bad news. I learned that the hard way." Her eyes clouded over for a second before she released me.

"Now lets go get you set up."

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

"Whats your room number?" Mel asked, distracted with fingering a guy we passed in the hall.

"Um...15."

"Oh you lucky bitch! You got Lilly. She really strong and muscley...so you should be terrified of her. But don't worry. She's not on steroids. Or meth. Or," she made air quotes.

"Tylenol." Mel laughed at my expression and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, my innocent little sister. This schools full of crackheads, drunks, emos, playboys, whores, and just straight up bitches. But don't worry. There are some some decent people. Me and Lilly will point out the decent from the 'troubled'. You'l be fine, you little princess." Mel banged on a door.

"Dorm inspection!" Mel barked in a deep voice.

"HOLD ON!" A frantic voice screamed from inside. Mel barged in.

"Hey bitch!" Mel screamed. A pretty, ripped girl I assumed was Lilly threw something at Mel's head, which she easily dodged.

"Fuck you Melanie Stryder!"

"Okay. This is my sister and your new roomate. Try not to fuck her up." With that she slammed the door and was gone.

"Hi. Im Lilly."

"Wanda."

"Let me just be the first to say, welcome to Hell."

I wrote this while listening to wrecking ball on repeat...should that mean something to me?

Ivy


	2. My sisters whore

EAT YOUR VEGTABLES! Wait wrong one...READ THE STORY!  
(To my 3 AMAZING REVIEWERS LUV YOU GUYS :))

x3x3Wanda's povx3x3

"How old are you?" Lilly asked, noticing she was easily over a foot taller than me.

"16." I muttered, embarrased by the fact that Jamie was taller than me. Jamie...

"Damn! You sure your not on anything? You're the size of a ten year old."

"When I first got herea guy asked me if I had lost my parents."Lilly laughed. Her loud, booming laugh scared me.

"Was he being serious?"

"I don't think so. I'm not that small..."

"Yes you are."

"Okay I probably am. But I don't think he'd want to give a ten year old herpes." Lilly started laughing hysterically, her muscles rippling as she moved.

"Never can tell with this school. Who was he?"

"Uhh..." What was his name?! Fuck...

"Black hair, blue eys, obviously drunk," Lilly nodded.

"It's an O'Shea. Did he have a beird?"

"No."

"Ian. School playboy. Never had more than a one night stand with any girl here. He's basicxally the Joey Tribbianni of this school."

"If Mel's right abpout the herpes, most of the girls here are fucked." She chuckled and looked down at me.

"You know something?"

"What?"

"Your okay Stryder. Your okay.'' I laughed.

"We'll see how long that lasts."

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

"Mel!" I yelled as I banged on her door. Things crashed and I heared panicky voices whisper.

"Shit!"

"What? And why are we whispering?"

"It's Wanda!"

"Who?"

"My sister. Shit, shit, shit!"

"Go get dressed I'l get it."

"Look down."

"Oh. After I get pants on I'll get it."  
After a minute a guy opened the door. Half naked, lip stick on his neck, his hair ruffled.

"How ya doin?"

"Uhh..." Thank God, Mel came out and stopped the akward.

"Jared, go." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you!" With that he ran out. Mel smiled at me.

"Melanie..." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nevermind." As I walked away she screamed.

"God dammit Wanderer!" She slammed the door, I could hear her grumbling from inside. I ran into someone as I turned the corner. I looked up to apologize, and I found myself staring into those blue eyes again.

"Well hello blondie. So we meet again."

CHAPTER TWO! YAY! Really do love you guys. I really like this story. It just comes really easily.

Ivy


	3. A tiny bad ass

Well here it goes guys! TRYING to update all my stories today, cause my mums at a bridal shower and my best friends sick, so I can't really do anything. I'd like to believe that its decent, so...

x3x3Wanda's Povx3x3

I scowled up at Ian, trying to look as tough as a person my size really could. He laughed.

"Go." I muttered up at him. He shook his head.

"I don't think so." I rolled my eyes and started to walk away, but Ian grabbed my arm, pinning me up against the wall.

"C'mon, blondie. Your not attracted to me at all?" I bit my lip.

"Honestly?" He smirked, figuring that he had me.

"Honestly." I smiled.

"Nope." His smirk fell.

"Well, now that isn't gonna last long." He pushed his lips up against mine. For a while I just stood there, letting him do it but not kissing back. After a second I started feeling a warm feeling in my chest, and it scared me. In a very Melanie style move, I bit his lower lip, causing blood to drip out, forcing him to pull away. He looked kind of pissed, but still had his stupid cocky expression.

"What 'bout now?"

"Still no." I ducked under his arm and walked back down the hall to Lilly and I's room. I took one quick glance back to look at him, just to see his face.

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

I walked into my first actual class at this 'school'. I smiled as I saw Lilly and her boyfriend Wes. Lilly smiled at me.

"Get your blonde ass over here Stryder!" I walked over, untill I felt a hand on my hip. Seriously? Ian stood, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hello, sexy." I grinned at him, making him arch an eyebrow.

"Hello, whore." He sat back down, frowning as his brother laughed hysterically. He smiled at me.

"She's got you down, bro." The teacher frowned at him, but didn't say anything because class hadn't really started yet.

"What's ya name, tiny?"

"Wanda Stryder."

"Hmm. Wanda Stryder. You know what, Ian? I think that we finally have a girl that Ian O'Shea can't get." I smiled and sat down next to Wes. Lilly smiled at me.

"Well hello, you little bad ass." I rolled my eyes.

"Please. A 4 foot 12 bad ass?" Wes laughed.

"Yeah. Face it, Lilly. She couldn't be anywhere close to a bad ass even if her life depended on it."Lilly looked at him.

"It might at this school..."

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

"Really, Wanda? Tutoring? You really are super nerd!" Mel said as she collapsed on my bed.

"I'm good at history, some people aren't. It makes me feel good to help them."

"BLAH BLAH BLAH I'M A SAINT BLAH BLAH BLAH!" I threw a pillow at her head.

"Hey! I suck at history, why don't you just tutor me?"

"Because your extremely ADHD."

"NO I'M NOT! Hey look a spider!"

Oh Melanie...I love her. Sorry It took so long :(

-Ivy


	4. Totally listening

HERE WE GO! Sorry! I do that a lot...*sheepish smile*

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Unexplainable Awesomeness:Thanks :) Btw I checked out yer profile and it turns out I read 2/3 of your stories...and liked them both:) (And the update 4 Staying Alive is coming soon. Promise.)

sheerio4ever:I know right? It feels wierd writing with Ian as a duche bag, and Mel...is Mel.

Kayla:Well I'm sorry someone pissed in your cheerios. I respect your opinon.

x3x3Ian's povx3x3

"Ian! Are you listening?" I heared my tutor Alyssa's painfully nasal voice chirp. I wonder if she got sent here because her parents killed themselves...

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm listening." She rolled her eyes.

"Then what did I just say?"

"Um, something about Korea?" She sighed.

"That was last week, Ian."

"And I still don't know it? Damn, you suck at this!" Her fists balled and she got up, her textbook in her hand.

"I'm done with this, you dumb ass bitch. Get another tutor. I'm out." With that she walked out and slammed the door. I opened it, stuck my head out and screamed.

"Hallelujah!" I saw a quick motion and then a pen was stuck to the wall behind my head.

"God damn, crazy bitch." That was my third tutor this month. And I'm so bad it's mandatory for passing History. Now I had to go sign up for ANOTHER crazy bitch to come and shove stuff down my throat...well actually no I don't really have to sign up for that, I'm me...

I walked down to Aaron's room, being bored out of my fucking mind and not ready to get lectured for pissing off Alyssa. I walked in, finding Aaron being a dork, as usual. He was watching X Factor videos on youtube. Yeah, cause THATS the best thing you can get on youtube...

"Aww..."

"What?"

"Look how small she is!" I looked at the video and saw a short as fuck blonde girl.

"Probably her mom couldnt wait untill she had her to have meth."

"Shut up, it's playing."

"Whatever."

"Maybe her mom WAS on meth...gave her kid a fucking stupid name."

"What?" I was seriously interested. Over the years I've spent here, I've met (seriously) 2 La'Niesha's, too many people to count that just had random a's, la's, Bons in their name, 4 Sha'Quisha's and 1 Sha'NayNay.

"Wanderer."

"God damn. That's worse than Sha'NayNay."

"Even her nicknames uncommon."

"What is it?"

"Wanda."

"Woah." Hold the fuck up. Inhumanley small, blonde, Wanda...

"Blondie." I said. Aaron looks at me.

"The fuck?"

Sorry I know it's short but I wanted to update today. Love you guys-except for Kayla, you I don't give a shit about.

-Ivy


	5. What the hell?

CHAPTER WARNING! BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEP!

x3x3Wanda's povx3x3

I walked down the hall to meet the guy I had been asigned to tutor. I knocked on the door, wondering who it was. I looked up when he opened the door and groaned.

"Well, hello blondie. You who's gonna try and fail to make me good at history?" I sneered up at him.

"Oh hell no, I'm not. C'mon, were going to fix this right now!"

"I can't teach him. I can't do it!" I blurted as I walked through the door, suprising (yes, that IS a pretty little liars refference...oh Ezra:)). Ian laughed and flipped his hair, which for some reason pissed me off. I turned to him.

"Oh stop acting like fucking Justin Bieber!" 's eyes widened. Ian laughed.

"At least I can ride roller coasters, midget barbie."

"Barbie's are cute, Justin Biebers nothing but an auto tuned transgender!" supressed a laugh but walked in between us.

"Sorry, guys. You two were the last pair available after Alyssa 'mysteriously' quit..." He looked at Ian, making him laugh.

"She did pretty good. I wonder if barbie I'l last as long as Alyssa did..."

"No she won't!" I hissed.

"I'm not working with that whore!" I walked out, only to find out that was following me.

"Wanda. I know Ian's...challenging. But if you don't help him, he's probably going to fail." I felt bad for being so bitchy, but I would rather tutor Melanie, who gets distracted when she sees something shiny.

"I really don't care about what happens to him." He grabbed my arm.

"If he fails, he'l be around you just as much next year." Damn.

"Yeah, that's true...Ugh. Fine."

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

"So they were called flappers-"

"Like old time whores." I rolled my eyes but grinned.

"Yeah. Not surprising that the one thing you got right involved sluts." He laughed, but for once it didn't make me

want to kill myself.

"But anyway, let's put this in terms you'll understand. Flappers were whores, speakeasies are parties, and prohibition is the schools barely existent policy on no beer and meth." We both laughed. He smiled. Not a dumb grin. A SMILE.

"You're actually not horrific, blondie."

"Aw, Ian. That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." He laughed and looked at me.

"What?" I asked. He leaned in slightly and I knew what was happening. This HAD happened before, and it's Ian. He kissed me for a few seconds, then pulled back. He looked up.

"I'm sorry, that came out of no-" I pushed my lips up against his, cutting him off. When I pulled away he smiled.

"Where." He smiled and kissed me. For once, I kissed back automatically. When his lips moved to my neck, all I could think about was how fucking out of character this was for me. He bit my neck as his brother walked in.

"Son of a bitch!" He screamed, grinning. Ian jumped off me and I looked down, feeling myself blush. Ian looked at me and smiled. I closed the door and leaned against it.

"What the hell just happened?"

YAY IAN'S NOT A DUCHEY WHORE IN THIS CHAPTER...well, part of it.

-Ivy


	6. the morning after

Hey guys! These chapters are a lot easier, so you get updates sooner. YAY!

x3x3Wanda's povx3x3

"YOU DID WHAT?" Mel screamed, her eyes burning. I focused on the floor.

"Kissed Ian..."

"Wanda..." She sat on my bed, her head in her hand. She looked up at me.

"You can't trust him, Wanderer."

"I know, but..." I trailed off, not knowing how to make it seem better. I'd gone from hating him more than anything in the world to kissing him in an hour. Pretty hard to make that ride on the Bi-Polar express seem less extreme.

"I knew this was a bad idea, I'm calling Jeb."

"No!" I grabbed her phone.

"I thought you hated it here!"

"I did..."

"Did? I'm calling him!"

"Look, Mel. First time something happens with Ian, you can call Jeb and make me leave."

"Wanda, you can't tell, but Ian could beat the shit out of Lilly. And your the size of a 13 year old...a short 13 year old. If he gets mad at you..." I shuddered.

"I know. I swear, first time I'l let you call. But please, not now." She huffed.

"Fine. First time that bastard-" She was cut off by someone knocking on the door. She answered it.

"Speak of the devil, the bastards here. What do you want, Ian? Besides to give my sister sex diseases." Her voice was sharp and filled with venom. Ian looked at me, probably avoiding Mels eyes(which are utterly terrifying when she gets mad enough). I smiled and walked into the hall. Mel grabbed my arm as I passed her. She looked me in the eye.

"The very first time." I nodded and she let go. I could feel her eyes on me untill we turned the corner and she couldn't see us anymore.

"She is scary as hell." Ian muttered.

"Yeah..." I said, barely audible. This is so fucking akward...

"What did she mean the first time?"

"The first time that you hurt me Mel gets to call our uncle and make me leave."

"I couldn't hurt you, it'd be like kicking a puppy." I smiled.

"Good to know." I muttered. He looked at me.

"So about last night..." Oh God. Here it comes. Whore Ian's coming back out to torture me now.

"If it was just a stupid, heat of the moment thing, it's okay."

"What?" WAIT. Did he just say something not stupid?

"If you didn't mean anything by it...I understand."

"Ian?"

"Yes?"

"Give me your phone." He looked at me wierd but handed me his phone. I put my number in and gave it back to him. He smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I basically had to jump, but I managed to kiss him before walking back to me and Lilly's room, grinning like an idiot.

EYO. I like these chapters! I was going to update this chapter yesterday, but I was WAY too exhausted.

Ivy


	7. Bitch fights

THREE REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! WHOO!

x3x3Wanda's povx3x3

"Okay, Stryder. Whats with you?" Lilly asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing..." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. You have been grinning all day, tripping over your own feet, and bting your lip. Either you'r high or you'r thinking of someone." I blushed and looked at my feet. She realised and smiled.

"Who is it? Tell me you tiny little slut!" I rolled my eyes.

"Ian..." I whispered. Lilly's mouth-literaly-falls open.

"What?" I look at my feet a lot these days...

"Wanda...well, if you'r going through with this, listen to me and make it good while it lasts. It won't be long untill he finds someone prettier or is more willing to let him fuck her up. It never is."

x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3 x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x

I was sitting in History with Mel and Jared(her man whore) when the door flew open. Mr Fitz looked up.

"Late again, Ian?" I look up and sure enough, he's standing right there.

"Yeah...I'd say sorry, but I'm not." I rolled my eyes, but unlike a couple days ago, it didn't come with the urge to bitchslap someone. He walked behind me, causing Mel's fists to ball and eyes to cloud over. As he passed me he pulled my head up and kissed my forehead, making me as red as Mel's whorey lip stick. Mr Fitz arched an eyebrow at me. Ian laughed.

"I know right. Went from wanting to kill me to kissing me in like, an hour and a half." Mel's eyes went back to normal, but I knew what that ment.

"Mel, no!" I said. Ignoring me completley, she stood up, turned around and punched Ian in the nose.

"Shit!" He muttered. I put my head in my hand, feeling myself blush.

"What the fuck, Mel?" Jared asked, grabbing her arm. Mel looked hatefully up at Ian.

"You hurt my sister, I'l hurt your worthless ass a whole lot more." She walked out of the class. Ian really was lucky. Last time Mel had that look, she shaved half Sharon's head while she was sleeping. Sharon's following hissy fit was pretty funny though...

"Well, if anyone else wants to punch me..." Ian muttered as Jared ran after Mel. Mr Fitz looked around.

"If no one else wants to punch Ian, then this is an actual school, people."

"Barely." Some kid yelled from the back, making everyone laugh.

"Yeah, hardy har har. So continuing on The Roaring Twenties..."

"I'm sorry..." I muttered as Ian sat down next to me. He pulled my chin up, like the first day I got here. Only this time I didn't care.

"Hey. It's cool. If someone was fucking with my little sister, I'd punch 'em too." He kissed me then turned back to Mr Fitz.

"Can anyone tell me what 'flappers' where?" Ian smiled at me.

"Old time strippers." People laughed, asuming he was making a stupid joke. Mr Fitz smiled.

"Yes. Wanda, I don't know what you did, but it worked."

Oh Mel. She Melleautiful!

Ivy


	8. an

Hey. Not an update, sorry. But I will be updating all my stories sometime today. I thpought of something...UPDATE FRIDAYS! TADA! I will update other times when I can, but expect one or two for every story on Fridays.

Expect one soon today :)

-Ivy


End file.
